


Let's Fight For It

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: After finally snagging the relic you have been itching to retrieve for a client, Sam Drake threatens to take it away from you. Stuck on an beach and refusing to give the relic to him, you decide you’ll handle him your own way.





	

                Finally – finally! You have reached the alcove just off the beach. Your body is sore from all the climbing and your bag weighs a ton from the heavy artifact that you have collected. You glance over your shoulder but you feel fairly confident that you have lost the thorn in your side, Sam Drake.

                You should have known he would have been trying to get the same treasure as you. He had appeared out of nowhere – him and an old man named Sully – scouring treasures around the world from right underneath your nose. A little background digging had shown you that Sam had been presumed dead for over fifteen years by his brother, Nathan, before coming back to try to find the fabled treasure of Captain Avery.

                You look out across the beach. How had Sam even followed you out here? He must have been trailing you and you hadn’t even noticed in the boat. Once you had gotten on the island, it hadn’t taken long to realize Sam was here as well, determined to take the treasure that was rightfully yours. You had done all the work to find this thing! All he had done was waltz in at the very end and trail after you, reeking of cigarettes and booze.

                You mumble to yourself as you sit down on the cold stone floor of the alcove and close your eyes. Whatever. There is no way Sam will find you on this side of the island. You’ll wait a few hours and then head out at night. Yes, it is more dangerous to take the boat back to the mainland at night but you’re willing to risk it.

                You must have fallen asleep because you are groggily opening your eyes what feels like moments later…yet you can tell by slant of the sun at least an hour has passed. Your heart stops as you realize something else.

                Sam Drake has snuck into the alcove and is reaching into your bag slowly, silently, to steal the relic.

                “What the fuck?” You spit out and lunge forward, grabbing the bag and yanking it away from him.

                “Good morning, gorgeous.” He quips as he tries to tug the bag towards him but is a second too slow.

                You clutch the bag to your chest and narrow your eyes, “I knew you were garbage but trying to snag the relic I worked for while I was napping? That’s low, even by your trash standards.”

                He puts his hand to his chest, “You wound me.”

                “Fuck off.”

                Sam grins and you shove down the urge to punch him. He is tanned from the island sun and his shirt is sticking to him from a thin layer of sweat. He has a small bandage on his nose as if he had gotten punched. You are sure he deserved it, whatever he did.

                “Come on, just give me the relic,” He motions for the bag, “I’ll let you take my boat back. It’s way better than yours.”

                You hold the bag tighter, “You aren’t getting the relic, Sam. You didn’t do anything to earn it.”

                “Oh, I didn’t realize we had to earn stealing things that didn’t belong to us. You’re a thief too. Don’t pretend you’re anything else. The only difference is you are going to sell the relic to that moron and we are going to take proper care of it.”

                The ‘moron’ Sam is referring to is your client. You wouldn’t say it aloud but yeah, the guy was an idiot.

                “’Proper care of it’? Get out of here, Sam.” You get to your feet, brushing sand off your pants.

                Sam moves towards you as if he is going to attempt to take the bag. Irritated, you duck underneath him. But he reaches out for you. His arm circles around your waist and holds you into place. His breath is hot on your ear.

                “I’m asking nicely for the relic.” He says in a low voice.

                “And I’m telling you to go fuck yourself.” You seethe.

                What is it about being this close to him that makes you want to both shove him away and kiss him so hard you bruise him? Scowling, you push yourself away from him and try to ignore the way your heart is beating. In front of you, the beach spills out and the water glitters like a jewel under the sun. It’d be beautiful if you weren’t dealing with Sam.

                “Well, I can’t let you leave with the relic. And you won’t let me have the relic so…” Sam trails off.

                You drop the bag to the ground and turn to him, “Fine, let’s fight for it.”

                He raises his eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

                “Come on, you must have been in a thousand prison fights, right? So, fight me for it.”

                “I am not fighting you.” Sam crosses his arms – for the first time he looks unsure.

                “Then I win by default. Bye.” You go, turning to leave.

                Sam reaches for you and you spin behind him, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing him against the alcove wall. At the same time, you kick the bag out of his reach.

                “Jesus! I wasn’t attacking you!” He protests.

                You grin, “I know. I just wanted to throw you around a little. You are awfully annoying, after all.”

                He lets out a growl and then slips out of your grip. Before you can react, you are falling. You land against the stony floor and let out a gasp of surprise. Sam looks pleased with himself until you kick him in the shin and yank him down.

                He lands next to you and looks as if he is going to say something. However, you never find out what it is. Before you can question it, or wonder if you have lost your mind, you give into the urge that has been brewing since the first time you met Sam –

                You roll on top of him and crush your lips against his. He makes a surprised noise but doesn’t push you off. You tug on his bottom lip with your teeth. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat and then his arms are wrapping around you.

                Your body feels hot and your heart is beating quickly. Sam tastes like cigarettes and sand. You can taste salt in his mouth from the sea. The kiss is filled with tension – if the two of you can’t beat each other up, then apparently you’ll fuck it out. Your brain attempts to scream logic at you but you ignore it.

                Sam’s tongue is in your mouth now as your hands grip his hair, tugging on it as you curl your body around his. You can feel how hard is his through his jeans. His stubble is grazing against your skin. His hands slide down your body, gripping your ass and squeezing it.

                The two of you are grinding against one another like this, as if you are back in high school and awkwardly making out on a first date. He is pressing your hips down so he can grind against you better. His cock is straining at the fabric of his jeans.

                Too impatient for foreplay, you start tugging his jeans down, breaking the kiss. He is looking at you, studying you as if he is dreaming. You don’t blame him. Only minutes before, you two were fighting. Now, in this alcove just off the beach, you are unzipping his jeans, anxious for him inside of you.

                Sam doesn’t protest. You tug his boxers off him. His cock is thick and rock hard. You wrap your hand around it and start to jerk him off. You don’t even feel like yourself at this point. All you can think about is that you want Sam to squirm from your touch, moan from what you do to him.

                The relic is forgotten. You lower your mouth around the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue across it. You taste his precum as Sam shivers and closes his eyes.

                “I have to admit –” His breath catches as you take more of him in your mouth, “This is uh…unexpected.”

                You take his cock out of your mouth and glare, “Don’t talk.”

                He smirks but doesn’t reply. You wrap your lips around the tip of his cock and he shivers. His dick is warm and you let yourself block everything else out – what you are doing, how wet you are and how much you want it are the only things you allow yourself to focus on.

                You take as much of Sam as you can, bobbing up and down on his meat. His head rolls back and he lets out a grunt as you slurp on his cock. He is annoying – he is frustrating – he drives you crazy – and you’d never admit it but you’ve lingered on him before. His stupid smile. The way he is constantly a step behind you. The way he’d flirt just to annoy you.

                And now here you are, sucking his cock. Your lips are stretched out to fit him in your mouth as his dick is slippery with your spit. He bucks his hips a little as he lets out a moan. You can taste his precum in your mouth. You can feel your underwear sticking to you from how wet you are.

                You can’t wait any longer. You let go of Sam’s dick and pull your own pants, leaving the rest of your clothes on. You climb on top of him and can feel his dick pressing against your pussy lips. He is staring at you with lust in his eyes and yanks you down towards him.

                Your lips are crushed together. He is biting on your bottom lip as his cock presses against you, sliding up across your clit once and causing you to shiver. You are impatient, no longer interested in foreplay as Sam’s tongue presses against yours.

                He reaches down and adjusts his dick so that he is holding it steady so it can slide inside of you. You are drenched, so wet that his thick meat practically slips inside. You gasp against his mouth and then bury your face in his neck as your pussy swallows his cock.

                Sam is buried to the hilt now and you whimper into his neck. His arms are around you. For a moment, you are both still. You can hear the waves from the beach and Sam’s heavy breathing. He tries to move but you shake your head.

                “Don’t.” You tell him.

                “So bossy, always so bossy.” His voice is hoarse as you force yourself to sit up.

                “Are you uncomfortable?” You ask, looking down at him.

                Before he can reply, you move your hips a little. The motion causes him to grunt out, “I am laying against a rocky floor.”

                “Good, you can be uncomfortable.” You tell him and you can see him fighting off a smile.

                You start to rock against him, riding Sam’s cock at your own pace. He can deal with whatever pace you decide to give him, you think to yourself as you try to hide your pleasure. You want this but you also don’t want him to know just how much you are enjoying it.

                Through your t-shirt, Sam fondles your tits, squeezing them as you roll your head back, forcing your hips down to take his cock deeply. Sam is letting out grunts and groans that just turn you on more. You ride him like this, taking his dick in you. You can feel him stretching you; your pussy lips stretching across the skin of his cock as you fuck him.

                Sam’s hips buck and then suddenly he is yanking you towards him. Your lips crash together as he holds you in place and starts to furiously pump in you. You try to protest because you want to be in control but your protests die in his mouth.

                Holding you in place, he is pulling his cock all the way out and slamming it back inside. The motions are hitting that sweet spot inside you, causing you to cling to him and take his dick. You whimper, biting your bottom lip to try to stop from making noise but you aren’t fooling yourself nor Sam any longer.

                You can hear the soft noises of your wet pussy taking his dick; the skin smacking against skin. His stubble is brushing against your face as you finally allow yourself to moan with pleasure.

                “If I make you cum, do I get the relic?” He grunts in your ear as he keeps up his rapid pace.

                “W-what? No!” You exclaim as he grins wickedly at you.

                “Why, you know I’m going to make you cum?” He is teasing you now, slowing down his pace.

                Sam has you cornered and you know it. You are too prideful not to accept his challenge.

                “Fine.” You manage to squeak out.

                He tilts his face so that he is kissing you again. Then he cups your face, “Look at me. I want to watch you as you cum.”

                You want to remark that he shouldn’t be so confident. But you don’t get a chance. He starts to fuck you hard again, hitting your g-spot, slamming into you. You moan in surprise as he runs his thumb across your mouth and then pushes it past your lips.

                You bite down on it as his hips buck into you. He is watching you, studying your face as his free hand holds onto your waist. You are breathing hard, your tongue rolling over Sam’s thumb as he pounds into you. Your pussy tightens around his cock as you try to fend off your building climax. No way, you aren’t going to lose the relic like this –

                Sam takes his thumb out of your mouth and drags his lips across yours, tugging on your lips with his teeth before curling up against you. His face is against your neck, biting and nibbling on the skin there as you take his cock. You close your eyes. Your fingers dig into him as you gasp and –

                You are cumming now, bucking your hips and crying out his name. The orgasm is intense, stronger than anything you have felt in a long time. You are bringing your hips down against Sam’s cock, milking it with your pussy as you cum.

                Sam’s breath hitches. He moans your name and then he is climaxing as well. You can feel him feeling you up, feel his cock twitching as it unloads inside of you. You are still moving your hips, determined to get every drop as you cling to him.

                Half dressed, both of you come down from your orgasms. Sam is running his hands down your back as you try to catch your breath. Your legs feel weak and judging by the way Sam is breathing, he is also tired.

                You rest your head against his chest, listening to the surf and watching the clouds roll across the sky. It really is beautiful.

                Sam, as if sensing your thoughts, goes, “Beautiful view.”

                You make a noise, unable to form words.

                You don’t see his face but you can hear his grin when he goes, “Too bad you lost the relic.”

                You try to protest but he is laughing now, holding onto you as you tilt your face to look up at him.

                “Don’t be mad,” He goes, “What about if we go for round two?”

                At this, you smirk and prop yourself up for a kiss.

                “Sounds good.”

 


End file.
